Kazune and Karin The afterward
by KazKarLove
Summary: FLUFFYNESSS! Kazune want Karin...badly. Karin's not sure about it. Then they learn about the little surprise from the future. Bad summary! please read! Ch. 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Karin x Kazune Love Fanfiction

Title: Fluffynesss!!!!

Warning: If you haven't read the books up to 7, SPOILERS!!!!!Is my only warning.

Chapter 1-

"Karin… I," Kazune stuttered, embracing Karin into a hug. Karin jumped, but Kazune held her down.

"Umm... are you okay, Kazune-kun?" Karin whispered.

He didn't say a word but began to pull up on Karin's uniform. "Wha..?" Karin struggled to get away. He crushed his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was long, and passionate. Karin melted into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and he laid her down on the couch (I don't care if there was a couch or not in that basement) and began to strip her clothes.

"Please…"Moaned Kazune. "I want you… no, I _need_ you, Karin."

Karin yelped as he pulled off her shirt and lay down on her chest, groping her everywhere.

"Kaz…une… kun…" She gasped, trying to get away, shoving him off her.

"Why? Why do you push me away?" He cried, pulling her back into another passionate kiss and pushed her to the floor. "Why?" He murmured into her ear, kissing her gently, leaning over her. She blushed and looked away.

"Are you drunk or something?" Karin said awkwardly.

"No… but I love you. I'm so lonely." He groaned.

His hands rubbed her bare stomach, running up to her bra and fingering it. Karin moved away. He shrugged and began to undress himself. Karin blushed a deep red.

Once they were down to their undergarments, Kazune swept Karin off her feet and back onto the couch and knelt over her, and started removing her bra straps, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Stop it! I don't want to go any farther!" Karin screamed. Kazune pinned her arms down and said,"Fine by me." He gently crawled next to her on the red couch and started rubbing her back.

She moaned in pleasure and arched when he rubbed her hips.

"See, not so bad…" he hissed into her ear. He pressed himself closer to her, grinning.

"_What is he doing?"_ She gasped. Kazune-kun's hands ran over her legs, rubbing them. Karin began to protest but his fiery kiss silenced her. He was toying with her. Karin moaned under his kiss. He twisted and turned trying to get closer to her. He looked into Karin's big green eyes and saw love and fear… mostly fear. Kazune sighed and stopped, he didn't want to have her hate him. "She's going to hate me tomorrow, I just know it." He thought.

After playing with Karin, Kazune finally fell asleep on Karin's chest. Karin looked at him and it took some time for her to register that Kazune had wanted her…badly. She held him though he went against her wishes; maybe it was because she had her own little crush on him.

"Kazune-kun…" She whispered to him, kissing his cheek. "I love you." She drifted off to sleep with Kazune in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin and Kazune Fanfiction chapter 2

Again! SPOILERS!!!!! Read the series first!!! Also FLUFFYNESSS, so be warned of the cuteness.

Chapter 2-

"Mmm…" Karin reached out for the warmth of the thing next to her. She found a body, with a familiar face, staring lovingly right at her.

"Good morning, my sweet." Kazune-kun cooed at her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"What time is it?" She muffled from his warm chest.

"About 6 o'clock, dear." He said calmly, stroking her back softly. She moaned.

"Say, Kazune-kun?" Karin said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that to me last night? I mean, I liked it a little, but you scared me too." Her voice was babyish and her eyes of love gazed at Kazune. He gulped.

"Well, I… ah…"He stuttered.

"Kazune-kun, I love you too." She leaned into him more, to kiss him. He was taken by surprise.

"I thought you would hate me for doing that!" Kazune pushed away from her, holding her shoulders." I don't know what got into me last night, I just…couldn't hold back any more." He got off the couch and started to pick up his clothes.

He heard a sob from behind him and turned around without his shirt on and his pants unzipped to see teary eyed Karin. "What's wrong, Karin?"

"You butthead," She yelled, slapping him. "You just acted like that for no real reason? So was it all a **lie**? About you loving me? I was so stupid to believe you!" She grabbed her clothes from the floor and ran up the stairs to her room. Slamming the door, she sunk down and cried.

"_Karin…"_ Kazune thought. He finished zipping up his pants, leaving his shirt behind, and walked up the stairs to Karin's bedroom.

He knocked softly. "Go away, I hate you!" She cried out. He could hear her muffled sobs from the other side of the door.

"Karin, please I didn't mean it like that. I really do love you." He said softly.

The sobs stopped, a long pause happened and the door finally clicked open. Kazune pushed it in to see a puffy eyed, half naked Karin staring at him and trembling.

"Karin…" he called as he stepped into the room. Kazune reaches his arms out to her. She hesitated but welcomed the warm and loving hug.

Karin's tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Kazune put his finger to her chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. He brushed away the tears softly.

"Want to go to the park with me? He asked to cheer her up.

"What about Himeka?" Karin wondered.

Kazune had known about her feelings for him. "I've talked to her before and she knows I like you and not her, because she's our daughter and you're my precious wife." Kazune stroked Karin's cheek lightly. Karin brought her hand up and touched his hand and nodded.

"Good, now will you please put some clothes on?" Kazune grinned, looking down at her delicate body. Karin blushed 5 shades of pink and rang around the room for her clothes.

Since it was Saturday, Karin decided on wearing a tiny mini-skirt with lace and frills and a light orange spaghetti-strap top. Kazune lay on her bed watching her silently. Himeka called them down for breakfast and they walked together hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

KxK Fanfiction Fluffy

WARNING: SPOILERS!!!!! Read the series before hand.

Chapter 3-

During breakfast, Himeka was bubbly and happy, asking how Karin was, like always. Kazune just gazed at Karin the whole time, his eyes filled with love for her. Karin nervously nibbled on her chop sticks.

"Ah, Himeka-chan?" She asked, putting her chop sticks down.

"Yes, Karin-chan?" She responded.

"I'm going to the park with…" She stopped.

Himeka smiled. "Kazune-chan? Yes, I know."

Karin gasped and asked," And you're okay with that?"

"Of course, I'm spending the day with my garden since I haven't had time to even touch it lately." Himeka giggled.

"Okay…"Karin mumbled.

Karin sighed. She sat with Kazune-kun with their backs against the plum trees. Kazune put his arm around Karin, pulling her closer to him. Karin blushed and squirmed a bit.

"Wanna get some ice-cream?" Kazune asked, leaning down to her cheek and lightly brushing it with his lips.

"Maybe, but I'd like to stay here for a bit more." She mumbled as she put her head on his shoulder.

He nodded and smiled. But the smile quickly faded when they heard the ear splitting voices of Kazune-Z.

"Kujyou-kun? Kujyou-kun! Darn, I was sure I saw him this way!" The leader said aloud.

"Shoot!" Kazune said under his breath. He and Karin dove behind the tree. They stayed their till the troop was gone.

Kazune was sitting so close to Karin that she could feel his heart beat along with hers.

"Hey." He said, with his head resting on her lap.

"Hey, yourself."She replied stroking her hair.

Kazune smirked and in one quick motion, he lifted her up and put her down in the middle of his legs which were spread apart. He scooted her back so that she lay against his chest.

"Kazune-kun?" She shuttered.

Kazune grinned and pulled up her shirt to revel her tummy. His feet wrapped around hers. Kazune's hands tickled her and moved down to waist, which he massaged gently.

" Kazune-kun, wait." Karin gasped as he unbuttoned her skirt and slipped his hands inside them. " Shouldn't we do this in private?"

" You mean on the bed?" He asked with a sexy tone. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her bra strap.

Karin turned around to face him and lightly slapped him. "You perv!"

Kazune laughed as she struggled to get up only to fall right back down into his arms.

He snickered lightly and Karin shot him death glares. She carefully picked herself up and Kazune stabled her.

"Hey, your skirt is still unbuttoned." He said pointing it out.

Karin gasped and blushed as pink as her panties, which were hot pink. "No thanks to _**someone **_!" She shot back at him.

"Come on, let's head back." Kazune said unfazed.

Karin sighed and followed along.


	4. Chapter 4

----------

People wanted to know the plot of this story…well…there is no plot really… I just started writing a random fluffy scene… Okay, never mind that, On to CH.4!!!!

KxK Fluffy Fanfiction

WARNING: Spoilers ahead!!!! ALSO, major fluff! :D

Author: KazKarLove (do not steal my story unless you have my permission! Ex: putting it on another website.)

Author is drinking: LEMONADE!!!

Chapter 4-

"AH…Kaz…une…kun!" Karin whimpered.

"Shhhh…" Kazune whispered into her ear. "Just go with me on this."

"B-but…" Kazune cut her off with a flaming kiss, his hands massaging the inside of her legs.

His tongue danced around with hers. Reaching to every corner of her mouth. Karin pushed back, forcing her tongue to go in. But Kazune pulled away and kissed her tongue instead (**if that's even possible******.

She felt a tug at her skirt sliding off her, the sound of a zipper seemed to echo throughout the room and the grunts from Kazune-kun harmonized with hers as they tried to be in a more comfortable position.

Kazune pulled off his shirt and so did Karin. She traced her finger down every muscle on his chest. He shivered in delight. Kazune lightly kissed Karin's neck and moved down, snuggling her breasts. She played with his golden locks, caressing them. Karin cuddled closer to Kazune and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her goodnight and whispered something to Karin. What was it you say? They pleaded me not to say. ;)

Morning…

Kazune moaned a little and held the body next to him closer than ever.

"_Karin…"_ he sighed. "_You're so beautiful." _

Karin cracked an eye open and looked up at Kazune. "Mmm…Kazune-kun…"

"Good Morning, Little goddess** (okay I made that up but what ever!)**." He said stroking her back. Karin looked like she was in a deep though.

Karin wrestled out of his reach and leaped out of bed. "Karin?" Kazune was stunned that she rejected him.

Suddenly, Karin turned and smiled. She pulled on one of her maid dresses (**very sexy to Kazune**) with a red apron, black shirt, pink lace and a hot pink and pearl white ribbon tied across the back and walked down the stairs.

Kazune sighed in frustration. "I really don't get what that girls thinking! I mean, one minute we're having fun, the next, she gets up and leaves?!" Kazune grunted as he got up and changed into some loose jeans and a sliming white collared shirt.

He walked down and heard the slamming and clanging of pots in the kitchen.

"Oh dear god, please don't say it! Oh pleasepleaseplease oh please don't say it!" he prayed.

"Kazune-kun, I'm making breakfast for you!" Karin shouted over the noise.

"She said it…" He cringed and sweat dropped at the mess made in five minutes.

"Oh Dear God, it's the food from Hell." He said walking in. Karin turned around and smacked him with a sizzling (**love that word!)** hot, frying pan.

Kazune had to admit, the smell was amazing, but the taste…may change his mind.

"Here ya go! A meal made strait from the heart!" Karin exclaimed as she walked out with piping hot mini omelets, golden toast, a stack of pancakes, tea, juice and much more… (**Author food block…)**

"Wellllll?" Karin asked persistently, giggling like mad.

He prayed once again to god to let him live and took a bite. Kazune carefully chewed his piece of omelet, savoring it. "It's good." Kazune said surprisingly, looking at the empty fork.

Karin jumped for joy and kisses Kazune over and over.

"_Ok__** that**__ was the right answer!"_ He thought smiling like a fool.


End file.
